


Prada Shoes and Attitude

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex makes an impression when she first meets Liz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prada Shoes and Attitude

Liz smirked; the new kid was all Prada shoes and attitude. So this was the women who was hired to takeover SVU cases—Liz was only nostalgic about her old job for a moment.

"Alexandra Cabot, I'll be…"

Liz took Cabot's outstretched hand. "Working under me in my old job. Congratulations, Ms. Cabot; you have a hell of a lot to live up to."

"From what I've heard of your reputation, Ms. Donnelly, so do you."

The blonde took off her glasses, but Liz was thinking of how delicious it would be to make her take off her $900 suit.

*****

When Liz pushed Alex's skirt to the floor, she smirked. "A pity to wrinkle such a nice piece."

But she knew the younger blonde wasn't concentrating on that. The flush on Alex's cheeks was certainly arousing. Liz crossed her arms. "Pick it up," she said in a low voice, "and fold it neatly."

She enjoyed the slow, elegant way Alex obeyed. Liz then crumpled it and tossed it aside before kissing Alex forcefully. She began to circle Alex's clit, feeling it harden through Alex's panties.

Liz was going to relish watching her go back to work in that wrinkled skirt.


End file.
